


Special

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Petunia waited patiently. She was sure she was special, like Lily. She really wanted to be.





	Special

Petunia no longer saw Lily as her adorable younger sister. No, the redhead was a freak now. They had been close, and had even been best friends, right up until the day Lily had managed to somehow make a teacup float without touching it. That was the day everything changed between the sisters.

Petunia would not admit to anyone, least of all to Lily, that the reason she was so furious over the entire affair with magic, was because she was jealous. It wasn't fair at all. Lily was already the smart one and the pretty one, but now she had a different kind of advantage altogether, which didn't sit well with Petunia.

Then, her younger sister had gone and met another of her kind. The strange boy from down the street had magic too, apparently. Petunia didn't like this at all. The two would set off for woodland rambles in the morning and would only return much later, spending the whole day talking about all the things they could do at that magical school called Hogwarts.

Lily told her all about it, one day. The younger sister had heard about the talking portraits, the unusual subjects, and even the shifting staircases, and had no qualms sharing this knowledge with Petunia. Having learned about the fact that some witches and wizards did not manifest their powers before the age of eleven gave Petunia hope. Soon, it became quite usual to find her sitting at the windowsill, searching the sky outside for her Hogwarts owl. She had a chance, after all, she would tell herself while gazing at the empty blue skies. A chance, to be special, and maybe even better than Lily. It was possible that she could have magic, since it was hereditary. Perhaps she was just a late bloomer.

She grew more and more frantic as her eleventh birthday grew closer. Lily was the only one who guessed the reason correctly. She even asked Petunia about it once, but only received an angry glare in response. After that, she didn't bother her sister, choosing instead to whisper about it with Severus.

Petunia didn't look excited about any of the gifts she received for her birthday that year, making her parents worry about her. She brushed off their questions and returned to her spot by the windowsill. When the sun began to set, she began to look more and more morose. Slowly, her cheerful hope was giving way to resignation. And yet, she sat there resolutely, right up until the moment the clock struck twelve. Then, she quietly got up and went to bed without saying a word. Lily placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she was walking to her room, but she didn't even stop to look at her sister. She would never be special, and Lily would always be a reminder of that. The stupid freak would always be better than her. Now, she had the rest of her life to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For TGS' 12 Days of Christmas Event Day 4.
> 
> WC: 504
> 
> Oops, my hand slipped and I wrote Petunia again.


End file.
